


Акварель

by She_is_Hale, WTF Marvel Big Three 2018 (marvelbigthree)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:51:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelbigthree/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20Big%20Three%202018
Summary: Здесь ведь нет ничего неправильного: у всех художников были натурщицы.





	Акварель

— Нарисуй меня, — просит Ванда однажды вечером, когда на базе «Мстителей» остаётся лишь двое неспящих.  
Они сидят в гостиной, и Стив удивлённо отрывает взгляд от своего блокнота. Он часто рисует, чтобы расслабиться. Вот и сейчас тайком набрасывает карикатуру на Фьюри.  
— Как тех французских девушек? — Стив пытается отшутиться, закрывая блокнот и вспоминая некстати просмотренный недавно фильм.  
— Да, — вдруг отвечает Ванда. Она смущённо улыбается, но в глазах пляшут весёлые чёртики. — Как в «Титанике».  
— Прямо здесь, в гостиной?  
— Нет. В моей комнате. Просто нарисуй. Я очень этого хочу.

*** 

— Отвернись. Скажу, когда можно начинать.  
И Стив покорно отворачивается, слушая, как Ванда за его спиной расстёгивает платье, стаскивает его, щёлкает магнитной застёжкой бюстгальтера. Здесь ведь нет ничего неправильного: у всех художников были натурщицы. Да и в сороковых он уже рисовал девчонок из кордебалета.  
Но Ванда — это другое. Ванда — совсем девочка, вдобавок Стив за неё в ответе. Он переставляет на столе краски, наполняет стакан водой, зачем-то ровняет карандаши, чтобы они лежали параллельно планшету с акварельными листами.  
Ванда что-то ищет в шкафу.  
— Хочешь надеть синий бриллиант? — Стив шутит, потирая горящие уши.  
— У меня нет, — весело отзывается она, и пружины матраса наконец еле слышно скрипят. — Всё, можешь смотреть.  
Стив поворачивается — и застывает на несколько секунд.  
— Годится? — спрашивает она, кутаясь в ярко-алый мягкий палантин. Стив сам и подарил его Ванде на Рождество. — Или плохо?  
— Нет, всё хорошо, — Стив отмирает, делая несколько странно трудных шагов к кровати. Чуть-чуть спускает с плеча шелковистую ткань. Осторожно поправляет пряди длинных тёмных волос, расправляет их, оглядывает — и оставляет в лёгком художественном беспорядке.  
Ванда, кажется, и не дышит вовсе.  
— Дыши, — улыбается Стив, отходя и чуть не врезаясь в стоящую на полу гитару. Ванда смеётся. — Я точно буду возиться полночи, а то и больше. Ты умрёшь без кислорода. И можешь шевелиться. Иногда.  
— Я терпеливая.  
Стив ставит стул напротив. Берёт планшет и карандаш.  
Сложно думать о том, что она сидит перед ним в одном палантине.

*** 

Штрих за штрихом. Линия за линией.  
Образ Ванды проступает под рукой Стива, и он старается просто следить за движением карандаша. Не думать. Не замечать.  
Но в висках пульсирует осознание: Ванда хочет выглядеть перед ним не просто совершеннолетней, а взрослой. Она прячется за алой тканью, целомудренно укрывает обнажённое тело, улыбается совсем неловко — но смотрит на Стива так, будто хочет его... соблазнить?  
Он отгораживается от этого взгляда планшетом, с усердием прорисовывает изящные пальцы, унизанные причудливыми серебряными кольцами, складки палантина, который Ванда придерживает на груди подрагивающей ладонью.  
Не хватает цвета, думает Стив. Его рисунку не хватает цвета.  
Он обмакивает тонкую кисть в воду — и в прозрачном стакане алым магическим сполохом расходится акварель.

*** 

Кисть касается нарисованного палантина так, будто хочет поддеть его кончиком и скинуть с Ванды. Обнажить её полностью, обманчиво беззащитную.  
Стив смотрит на неё всё реже, не дольше, чем требуется, чтобы уловить игру света и тени на алом. Но мысль, единожды вспыхнув, больше не желает уходить.  
Стиву действительно хочется сбросить с Ванды палантин. Только не нарисованный, а настоящий. Подойти, тронуть кисточкой хрупкое плечо, прочертить на коже алую акварельную линию. Расписать её тело замысловатыми таинственными узорами, наблюдая, как она чуть посмеивается, изгибаясь от щекотки. Опрокинуть её на кровать, измарать краской белоснежную простынь — Стиву всегда не нравилось, что в комнате Ванды так сдержанно-монохромно.  
Не хватает цвета.  
Не хватает ощущения гладкой тёплой кожи под ладонями.  
Нравится ли Ванде, когда её нежно целуют, от шеи и ключиц — вниз, или её возбуждает, когда эти стройные длинные ноги сразу разводят грубо и настойчиво? Стив не знает; он даже не хочет разбираться, почему его занимает этот вопрос. Он рисует Ванду, склонившись над листом, но до мурашек ясно представляет совсем другое.  
Он действительно почти видит, как бросает ко всем чертям свой планшет, подходит к кровати и касается её плеч, её груди — Стив отчего-то уверен, что у Ванды маленькие, аккуратные, острые и тёмные соски, — гладит острые сведённые коленки. Как укладывает её на подушки, чтобы ей было удобно, шепчет что-то бессвязное и непременно ласковое, пока она снимает с него футболку, нетерпеливо, опасаясь, что он передумает и уйдёт.  
Стив бы не передумал и не ушёл.  
И он уверен, что Ванде хотелось бы, чтобы он любил её медленно и неторопливо, целовал её шею, изводил ласками, незло поддразнивая, гладил бёдра с внутренней стороны. Стив почти чувствует, какие горячие и нежные у неё ладони, когда лежат на его груди, а кольца — холодные. Их нужно снять, стянуть губами с пальцев одно за другим, ссыпать звонкой горстью на прикроватную тумбочку и уже потом, глуша её смущённые нервные смешки поцелуями, войти, очень бережно. Почувствовать её всю — и дать почувствовать себя, потому что они оба этого хотят…  
— И ту-ут сквозь стену входит Вижн, — тянет Ванда с шаловливой улыбкой.  
Стив встряхивает головой и поднимает на неё ошарашенный взгляд.  
Коленки у неё чуть подрагивают — тяжело столько времени сидеть почти неподвижно. Она хорошая натурщица, действительно терпеливая и яркая.  
Стив — плохой, плохой, очень нехороший художник.  
Нельзя думать при Ванде о... таком. Тем более думать о ней. Но избавиться от лишних мыслей необычайно сложно.  
— Да ладно, он же ничего неприличного не увидит, — с серьёзным лицом отвечает Стив, снова обмакивая кисть в стакан воды. Выпить бы холодную алую воду залпом, но краска невкусная и, вероятно, вредная для здоровья.  
— В палантине жарко, — небрежно бросает Ванда, и красный акварельный всплеск окутывает ручку оконной рамы. Окно приоткрывается, впуская летний ночной воздух и пение сверчков; от движения её пальцев палантин чуть сползает с груди.  
Соски у неё действительно аккуратные, маленькие и тёмные.  
— Оставь так, — Стив кашляет в кулак, опускает голову и тянется за ластиком.

*** 

— Вау, — вырывается у Ванды, когда Стив протягивает ей ещё не высохший до конца портрет. — Это я? Такая… страстная?  
Такая взрослая, хочет поправить Стив, но молчит, когда Ванда благодарно и радостно целует его в щёку, поправляя наспех надетое платье.  
— Я такой тебя увидел, — он неловко пожимает плечами, собирая кисти и карандаши.  
— Ты и сделал меня такой.  
Чёрно-белой? Чуть резковатой? Укрытой от любопытных алым акварельным палантином?  
— Спасибо, — говорит Ванда, когда Стив уже закрывает за собой дверь.  
И он вдруг так же ярко чувствует: Ванде хотелось бы, чтобы он остался до рассвета.  
Ванде хотелось бы, чтобы он любил её медленно и неторопливо.  
Ванде хотелось бы, чтобы он любил её.


End file.
